Agni
(Demons) |title2 = Flame and Tornado Blades (Devil Arms) |alias1 = |katakana = アグニとルドラ |romaji = Aguni to Rudora |japname = |affiliation1 = Enzo Ferino |former aff1 = Temen-ni-gru |former aff2 = Dante |occupation1 = Devil Arm(s)Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening - The game itself classifies them as "Devil Arms." |former occ1 = Gatekeeper(s) |rank = |species = Demon(s)Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening - Agni & Rudra's bio explicitly refer to them as "twin demon gatekeepers". |status = Alive |fam1 = Demon Host(s) (Deceased) |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening |game2 = Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 |game3 = Devil May Cry: Pinnacle of Combat |actor1 = Larry Leong (DMC3) |actor2 = Kazuya Tatekabe (Agni's voice; Drama CD Vol.1) |actor3 = Kaneta Kimotsuki (Rudra's voice; Drama CD Vol.1) |model1 = |mocap1 = Larry Leong (DMC3) |music1 = Agni & Rudra Battle }} Agni & Rudra, also known collectively as Firestorm,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening','' Boss Room- Mission 18 "Firestorm ''Reborn" are a pair of living, twin demon swords sealed away by Sparda himself in Temen-ni-gru.'''''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss File — Agni: "One of the Twin Demon gatekeepers. Agni has the power to control fire. In essence, a sword being swung by a demon host, searching for an owner worthy of its full power."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Boss File — Rudra: "One of the Twin Demon gatekeepers. Rudra has the power to control wind. In essence, a sword being swung by a demon host, searching for an owner worthy of its full power." They are the boss of Mission 5 in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. After their defeat, they're playable as weapons to Dante. Appearance Both swords possess the same design, being wide, curved blades resembling the classic fictional depiction of an Arabian scimitar or pirate cutlass. However, Agni and Rudra, rather than being plain blades, are comprised of a curved support to which a series of backward-pointed segments each with its own rear-sloping cutting edge are fixed, forming a vicious serrated design that is somewhat reminiscent of a spinal cord. They are colored for their respective element, Agni orange for fire and Rudra turquoise for wind, though on both the cutting edges of the blade segments are bare metal and the guard, grip and pommel gold. The talking heads are mounted in the ends of the pommels of the two swords, and the guards of both are round and plain.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Biography ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' Dante comes across the brothers in the Firestorm Chamber. They are at first cordial to Dante, discussing how to be "gracious hosts", but when he demands to be let through their gate, they attack. After Dante defeats them, they ask to be taken with him as Devil Arms, and Dante agrees on the condition that they remain quiet. ''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol.1 Like many of Dante's Devil Arms, Agni and Rudra were given to Enzo Ferino as part of his Devil Arms shop, though instead of having them serve as collateral like the rest of his weapons, Dante sold Agni and Rudra to Enzo due them annoying him for talking constantly. Personality Compared to most other demons which are belligerent towards human beings just by their nature, Agni and Rudra desire to be a gracious host to anyone who enters their room, provided they don't want to go through the door they guard. Rudra has some knowledge of human customs and gestures, as Agni doesn't know what a "sigh" is, though Rudra doesn't have the chance to explain. Overall they generally possess an affable demeanor, especially in comparison to other demons. They are not particularly good at abiding by Dante's stipulation that they don't talk on the adventure. Powers and Abilities Agni and Rudra have the power of fire and wind, respectively. They generally fight together as a team and use powerful, single strike attacks. While separate, they will both imbue their blades with their respective elements to augment their attacks. If one host should die in combat, Agni and Rudra will be dual wielded by one host, with the original owner of the host body taking control and using the other to augment their own abilities. Agni has a Crawler-like ability that will send flames along the ground in a straight line. While in control of both blades, Agni will use a wind-only Twister-like ability while simultaneously launching a Crawler attack. He will also swing the blades, sending fire around his general area. Rudra uses a Twister-like ability to create a tornado around himself. While in control of both blades, Rudra will also use the Twister-Crawler attack. He has a long range technique where he throws wind and fire blades at the player. Gameplay Dante uses Agni & Rudra both separated as a pair of swords and joined together like a staff. The two swords have fire and wind elements, with the former making them quite effective against Cerberus. Agni & Rudra are less precise than Rebellion, with the benefit being that their attacks sweep in a wider arc and can often hit enemies all around Dante. Their air moves with Swordmaster Style make them very well suited to juggling and they also have Air Hike, though they are inferior to Rebellion for downward attacks since their only equivalent of the Helm Breaker is on the end of a long Swordmaster air combo, Sky Dance. Their equivalent of Stinger is a move called Jet Stream: in this, Dante will run towards the targeted enemy with the swords held out to his sides, then perform a slash combo: he will start slashing after a short run, but continue running until he contacts an enemy head-on or an obstacle. The lowest-level version is unlocked by default, with two upgrade levels. The upgrades increase the length of the run and the number of hits: for the level 3 version, the player can either hold throughout the attack to draw it out, or perform it normally to cut the combo short. It does not travel much faster than Dante's normal walking speed, so it is much easier for an enemy to evade than Stinger, particularly for enemies that move around a lot like Hell Lusts. Whirlwind is Agni & Rudra's launcher move and has to be purchased: it has Dante sweep the enemy up into the air and optionally follow them just like High Time. Once in the air, the basic air move is a single cross-slash: however, the Swordmaster combo Sky Dance scores multiple hits, ending with a descending twirling attack that deals constant damage. With regards to other Swordmaster moves, Crossed Swords is a no-nonsense single high-damage hit where Dante slashes in an X, hitting all enemies in front of him. Crawler is a similar move to Rebellion's Drive, save that it comes out instantly and rather than only damaging the first enemy it contacts, it damages everything in a straight line until reaching its maximum range. Finally, Twister has Dante stand still and spin the two swords joined together to create an AoE whirlwind. This can further Crazy Combo into Tempest, which will cause Dante to jump into the air, flip upside down and form an even more powerful whirlwind aimed downwards. With Tempest, it is possible to keep the tornado going without the flames by rapidly pressing just as the Crazy Combo starts. This variation will inflict more than twice the total damage that a normal Tempest would. If done right, Dante will continue to spin and hover upside down, while still casting an (now invisible) heat vortex. This "Super Tempest" attack is likely the single most damaging in the game, outmatching Real Impact and rivalling Just Release in damage potential. While in use, performing certain combos will trigger them to speak: *During Crawler, Agni shouts "Die!" and Rudra shouts "Oh, yeah!" *During Twister, Agni shouts "Ashes to ashes!". When the player activates Tempest, Rudra shouts "Dust to dust!" *During Million Slash, Agni and Rudra will start shouting and laughing. For the combo finisher, Dante shouts "Silence!" Strategy They are adept at fighting together, though they can be tricked into hurting each other. However, once one host is defeated, the other will go for the fallen sword, allowing him to become more powerful. It is possible to kill them before they combine. Start by damaging Agni with Cerberus to half health and then switching to Rudra with Rebellion as Rebellion deals more damage to Rudra than Cerberus. After that keep chipping both of their health until they are low. It is advisable to not kill either of them first until they are both extremely low on health. Moveset Standard= |-| Swordmaster Style= Other Media Appearances *Dante also uses the Agni & Rudra in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. His attacks with them in-game are Twister, Tempest, Jet-Stream, and Sky Dance. *Despite not being seen, Agni & Rudra are referenced in Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies. Trucy Wright tells Apollo Justice that he and Phoenix Wright would made a good pair of demonic comedians and that they should name themselves "Agni and Rudra". Background In Hinduism, Agni is the god of fire and Rudra is the god of the storm, thought to be an early form of Shiva. Agni is also thought to be the accepter of sacrifices while Rudra is also thought to be a god of diseases. Gallery DT AgniRudra.gif|Dante's Agni and Rudra Devil Trigger Dante DT AgniRudra.png|Dante's Agni and Rudra Devil Trigger In-game DMC3 Firestorm Chamber.jpg|Firestorm Chamber Trivia *It is not known, whether Twister and Tempest quotes: "Ashes-ashes" and "Dust to dust" are spoken by Dante or Agni & Rudra or even by all three. As Dante's phrases are or were present in the game files and could be scrapped due to interfering voices. Another theory, it could just have been voice-adjusted.Devil May Cry 3 Dante's Awakening Voices of Dante (at 1:49) *Although not physically appearing in Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies, one of the characters, Trucy Wright, suggests that Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright be named Agni and Rudra respectively, and suggests that they should be a pair of jokers. This is a clear reference to Agni and Rudra as well as their jokey nature. *Agni & Rudra were designed as the fire and wind counterparts to Dante's "neutral" sword Rebellion and the Cerberus' ice powers.Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. p.030 *The lines "Ashes to ashes!" and "Dust to dust!" are also spoken by Nero in Devil May Cry 4 after the Ultimate Move "Showdown." The Exceed version of High Roller also functions very similarly to Agni & Rudra's Whirlwind. *In Devil May Cry 5 Nero's Bloody Queen Air with Tomboy is practically identical in appearance and effect to the last hit of Sky Dance. References es:Agni y Rudra Category:Demons Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 weapons Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD characters Category:Devil May Cry Drama CD